


Day 27: Falling

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 27: Falling, F/M, Help Ive fallen and cant get up, Hurt/Comfort, MariBat, Surprise! This is angst with a happy ending! A new thing for me!, falling, get life alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: When Marinette first met Damian, she did not have a positive opinion of him. Brash, rude, and egotistical were the first words she would use when describing the young Wayne boy.However, she still treated him kindly, and that opened a can of worms.She started to understand Damian.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Batfam, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Daminette December 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Day 27: Falling

Falling for you? Or falling to your death? Maybe both- marinette falls to her death for damian

When Marinette first met Damian, she did not have a positive opinion of him. Brash, rude, and egotistical were the first words she would use when describing the young Wayne boy. 

However, she still treated him kindly, and that opened a can of worms.

She started to understand Damian.

Sure, he came off as rude and blunt, but that was because he didn’t really understand social cues. He went on and on how he was “the blood son” (to who? Marinette didn’t ask.) but he really was just trying to find a place in the family he landed in. He  _ had _ lived with his mother previously, whom Marinette assumed was abusive. The signs were all there.

She couldn’t help but like Damian.

So she stuck around, and Damian started coming to her as well. They became friends. He started sharing more, and was more open to different experiences. That was when Marinette introduced him to Ultra Mega Strike 3, different movies, and had a day every two weeks where they would hang out and just… draw. 

Sometimes Marinette sewed and Damian painted. But that day became something incredibly important. They could rant while doing art, and the other would help- whether it being a new perspective or telling them to get their head out of their ass.

Slowly but surely, Marinette was falling for Damian. And he was falling for her.

The two never realised it, until it was too late.

The day started out normal. It was a regular Tuesday, and both were at school. They did what they usually did, sat in the back, away from others. If anyone tried to get close, Damian would glare them away.

Damian was always grouchy in the mornings, as if he never got enough sleep. So, Marinette had taken to bringing them both coffees. It had taken trial and error, but she had discovered the way Damian secretly preferred his coffee.

While anyone else would think Damian would drink pure black, it was exactly the opposite. The more sugar, milk, and caramel the better. Although Marinette had learned to keep his coffee concealed, otherwise Damian wouldn’t drink it. Appearances and all that.

Marinette liked her coffee with all espresso shots. She tended to stay up days on end, which Damian was trying to fix. He’d text her on the days she was up working late to go to sleep. Marinette still had no idea how he did it. Damian would not let her know. It was frustrating.

The school day continued as normal. The usual gossip, the crappy food, all of it. Teachers loaded everyone up with homework. Bullies still harassed their victims. 

It was after school it all went downhill.

They were walking to Marinette’s place like usual, as it was their art day. 

They would never make it home.

Men in black masks jumped from behind them, with chloroform on rags- which were held on their faces. Unconsciousness dragged them down as the men threw them in the back of a van.

They woke up at the top of a tower. Damian was chained up to a chair, and Marinette chained to the railing.

She was given a choice.

Either she jumps off the tower, or Damian will be thrown.

It was easy for her.

She was unlocked, and she stood on the railing.

She turns around.

“Damian,” she starts, only to be interrupted by his hysterical cries to stop. “I love you. I have for a long while now.”

“No! Marinette you  _ can not do this _ ! I love you! You have to stay with me! Please!”

“Damian, I would never be able to live with myself to know you died by my choice. I’m sorry.”

“MARINETTE!”

The girl in question leaned backwards, falling gracefully from the building. Down, down, down. 

Until she was caught by Red Robin.

Shaking, Marinette held onto her savior. Above, Damian cried hysterically, sobbing for his love he thought dead. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Batman were beating up the crooks. She had once again reached the rooftop when Damian was freed from his bounds.

“Father! You should have saved her! Marinette! She fell! You failed her!” Damian cried out, surprising Marinette.

“Dami,” Nightwing tried to console.

“Shut up Grayson! She fell, and all I could do was watch!”

“Oh Dami, I know how you feel.”Nightwing, assumedly Dick Grayson, enveloped the boy in a hug.

“I loved her.”

The other two bats froze. They knew he had a friend in Marinette, but didn’t know how close they were. Nightwing only hugged his son-like brother closer.

Marinette decided to take initiative. Standing shakily on her feet, she walked over to Damian. Falling to her knees, she hugged him from the side.

“I’m sorry Dami.”

Damian tensed, then looked at her. A new onslaught of cries came from the boy as he hugged Marinette. 

“Don’t,” He hiccuped. “Don’t fucking do that!”

Marinette laughed through her tears. “Finally got you to swear.”

“But how? How did you?” Damian questioned.

“Red Robin. He caught me.”

Damian looked over at the vigilante.

“Thank you.”

——

Marinette never gave up the secret of the Bats. Red Robin assumed that she was too busy trying to regain her composure to know. But, when she was told of the secret, she admitted she already knew. It didn’t change anything, just gave her a better perspective on the Wayne family.

If after the incident on the tower Damian only referred to Tim as “Tim”, beating Dick’s occasional “Richard”, nobody said anything. It just solidified how thankful he was of his brother. It solidified how much he cared for the girl.

To Mari and Dami, Tim would be their savior. From then on, their favorite vigilante would be Red Robin, a stark contrast for Damian- who had previously detested such vigilante.

At first, Tim himself was surprised and weirded out. But as he saw the two together, he understood their relationship was a once in a lifetime deal. He was glad he was there at the right time. 


End file.
